stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar
Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar (DPZ) is a German Horror/Cyberpunk fan fiction space opera by SSJKamui, numbering eleven episodes. DPZ deals with the question of what Humans really are. The story mostly takes place in Kyoto. At the beginning of the story, a big, ugly, stinking, slimy feline creature attacks the Martian Colonies. When the creature is analysed it is discover that the creature is a human. Continuity Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar accepts the continuity of the general Star Trek universe and all events of the other star trek fan fictions by SSJKamui. Main characters Karala Yagiyu A 14-year-old female geek, she suffers from clinical depression, because she thinks no one will ever love her. She often unsuccessfully tried to get a boyfriend. Because of this, she thinks her life is like the work of Sisyphus. Madoka Michael A classmate of Karala Yagiyu. Because of a genetic anomaly, she was not able to learn a language until she received a special treatment based on the work of Julian Bashir. Hilal A female cyborg working for Starfleet. Kisaria A gynoid who hasn't got an essence. Cesare Melchior An Italian Starfleet officer. Secondary Characters Jean Vincent Dubois The philosophy and history teacher of Karala Yagiyu and Madoka Michael. Sarah Salomon The former girlfriend of Jean Vincent Dubois. Their relationship ended when Sarah Salomon transformed into an insect like being, revealing herself to be the leader of the Caine. Later, Sarah Salomon sabotaged the space colonies Sodom and Gomorra Cigarette smoking man A mysterious man from Austria who has connections to Section 31, Majestic 12 and the past of Karala Yagiyu. Aydin G. Rene Michael Episodes "Essence" The title of this episode is an allusion to the philosophy of Jean-Paul Sartre. In this episode, Karala comes to Kyoto because of Starfleet, but when she sees an alien who destroys parts of the city, she runs away. At the same time, 2 other Caine attack. Hilal and Cesare Melchior want to drive to the headquarters of the Gethsemane Group, but a Caine who was in their car chokes Hilal. "Sisyphus" The title of this episode alludes to "The Myth of Sisyphus" by Albert Camus. In this episode, the other people search for Karala while the city is attacked by some enemies. Karala rans through the subway station and thinks about her past. Meanwhile , Hilal rans through Kyoto to find her. "Language" The title of this episode is an allusion to the genetic anomaly of Madoka. Madoka becomes fully cured of the effects of the anomaly and finds Karala in a subway station. She encourages her to do her job. "Hedgehogs Dilemma" The title of this episode is a philosophical concept by Arthur Schopenhauer, which means that the nearer two persons come, the more they hurt each other. In this episode, Karala has her first day at her new school, but has problems with her social phobias. "Existence" The title of this episode is an allusion to the philosophy of Jean-Paul Sartre. In this episode, Kisaria starts to have strange malfunctions. Karala Yagiyu wants to know what happened to her, but Hilal tells her to go to school. At the end , Kisaria develops an essence independently. "Destrudo" The title of this episode is a concept of Sigmund Freud. It's the name of the destruction drive. In this episode, the enemies try to destroy two Federation space colonies in orbit of the planet Saturn called Sodom and Gomorra. While Karala and Madoka try to prevent this, a secret of Karala's parents becomes discovered. In this story, Karala's psychological development according to the theory of Sigmund Freud is explained. The and the patrol near the colonies and the captain of the Gerentaika enters one of the colonies to stop the enemies. "Ghost in the Machine" This episode is named after a philosophical concept. In this episode, a group who works for the state comes to school to check if sleepers who belong to the enemies hide there. The group asks the pupils about them and Karala Yagiyu endangers Madoka Michael because the thing she says to the group.(The name of the leader of the group is an allusion to the Grand Inquisitor Tomás de Torquemada.) "Introjection" The title of this episode is a psychological concept which means that someone copies traits of his enemies to protect himself. In this episode, the other people have to fight against Karala because of an experiment by the conspirative organization Majestic 12. Meanwhile, the groups who should search for traitors recognise that they did a mistake and Madoka Michael was no sleeper. "Ecce Homo" This episode is named after a book by the German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. In this episode, Madoka Michael tries to find Karala Yagiyu and asks herself, if it will be necessary to kill Karala Yagiyu. During her mission, Madoka Michael enters a secret base of Section 31 located under the subway systems of Kyoto. Because of some shocking incidents, Madoka Michael temporary shows symptoms of paranoia. Later, in the hospital, this symptoms are cured. "Special Layer: Freedom?" In this episode, Madoka and Hilal have to stop a scientist. This scientist traps them often and thinks that people don't have a free will. Instead, they are determined by outer influences. Hilal and Madoka stop him by trapping him in the same way he trapped them before. Meanwhile, two news reporters discover the secret Majestic 12 base on the planet 2,9,5,12,5,6,5,12,4. This episode deals with the topic of determinism and the concept of the will to live by Arthur Schopenhauer. "Thanatos" The title of this episode is a concept of Sigmund Freud. It means suicide drive or death drive. In this episode, Section 31 tries to fulfill their plan and attacks the heroes' headquarters. During the attack, most people get killed. At the end, Karala has to answer a fundamental question. There are many quotations of the song "Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi" of the Carmina Burana in this episode. This episode is considered as alternate reality, because it conflicts with Star Trek canon. Doujinshi Adaption SSJKamui is planning a doujinshi/comic adaption with an improved storyline. The adaption of the first episode was nearly complete, but SSJKamui scrapped it and began anew because he thought the graphical quality of the pages he drew was too low. http://www.tpick.pytalhost.com/forum/thread.php?threadid=1350&sid= Themes in Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar The main topic of the story is what Humans really are. All other themes in the story are connected with this. All themes discussed in the story are aspects of humanity. Psychoanalytical theory is also an important theme in the story. Another important theme is the theme of determinism. During the story, it seems that nobody acted because of free will. Instead, everyone seems to be controlled by outer influences. Determinism was also the topic of the episode "Freedom?". Some parts of the story contradict a deterministic position and suggest the exact opposite that everyone acted totally free. Ambivalence of love is also an important topic. One of the strongest wishes of the protagonist is to be loved and it's said that love is very important for many people. On the other hand, love is also the cause of many problems of the characters. Like in most fan fictions by SSJKamui, power is also an important topic of the story. Like Nietzsche, Macchiavelli and Stirner, SSJKamui has got a very positive view on power and thinks power is very important. He also link the concept of the will to power to the concept of "Eudaimonia" by the Greek philosopher Aristotle. In the last episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, the author defines power as "the sum of everything people can use to fulfill their goals". Because of this, nearly every character in the story wants to get more power and most problems of the characters come from lack of power. Background *The author was 17 Years old when he started to write this story. He completed the last three episodes of the story at the age of 18. *The story is based on the works of Friedrich Nietzsche, Jean Paul Sartre, Arthur Schopenhauer, Albert Camus, Martin Heidegger, Immanuel Kant, Sigmund Freud, Carl Gustav Jung, Jacques Lacan, Konrad Lorenz, Epicurus, Karl Marx, Niccolò Macchiavelli, Søren Aabye Kierkegaard, Richard Dawkins, Thomas Hobbes and some other people. *The story has some similarities with some anime, books and films, e.g. Neon Genesis Evangelion,The Matrix, Blade Runner, Gundam, Starship Troopers, Ghost in the Shell, Serial Experiments Lain, Alien, the Cthulhu Mythos, Jin-Roh, Akira, Tarantula and The X-Files. *The Names of the Ranks Galactic Coordinator and Cadet Commander are inspired by Lensman. *The title Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar is an allusion to the Kabbalah, which is an important plot element in the story. *The term metahuman is taken from Shadowrun. *In the last episode, near the end, Karala Yagiyu says something, which is based on a part of the novel The Sorrows of Young Werther by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. *The numbers 23 and 5 are mentioned often in the story. This is a reference to the Illuminati conspiracy theory, which plays an important role in the story. *In Episode 2, before Karala says that she thinks her life is like the work of Sysiphus, a sheet of paper is described which lays on the ground. On the paper, the task "calculate the number pi" is written. This is an allusion to a never-ending task like the work of Sysiphus. *The scene in Episode 8, were Cesare Melchior kissed a girl in a corridor of the headquarters of the Gethsemane Group was influenced by a scene of the movie A Better Tomorrow. *Episode 8 happens on Nobember 11. This is the formal beginning of the Cologne Carnival. *Some sentences Karala Yagiyu heard in her dream at the end of Episode 3 are from a bhuddist Mantra. *In the story , sometimes a butterfly appears. This is an allusion to the Greek god Thanatos. * The scene in the episode Special Layer:Freedom?, where Hilal and Madoka Michael walk through the forest is inspired by a scene in the movie Hero. *Karalas classroom is the Room 101. This is an allusion to the novel 1984. *Closed-circuit television cameras in most places of Kyoto was also inspired by 1984. *The conspiracy was integrated into the story because SSJKamui thought that philosophy, which is very important in the story is mainly searching for truth and an ideal enemy of this goal is a conspiracy. *The walkways between the houses in Kyoto are inspired by the walkway of the Krell City in Forbidden Planet. Footnotes External link *FanFiktion.de - Das Fanfiction Archiv (German) *Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar Doujinshi Folder at Deviantart Category:Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar Category:Fan_fiction